The True Face of the Lion
by WickedWitch689
Summary: Everybody loves their hero; the so called "Boy Who Lived". But what if this hero has a deep, dark secret? A secret that only he knows of, until it's too late, and all is lost... Is he really on the side of good?
1. Memories and Confessions

The True Face of the Lion

Chapter One- Memories and Confessions 

Ginny never smiled. Never. No matter what happened, no one could make her smile. Or speak, for that matter. Not since He came into her life. She couldn't run, play, sing, or dance ever again. She couldn't even breathe… All because of Him. They say that they were in love, but I don't believe it. I think He just cast some sort of love spell on her to spite Tom. That's right, I'm talking about Harry Potter, the so called "Boy that Lived". "Boy that Killed" is more like it. Though He seemed like a wonderful, loyal, brave, kind, heroic young man, He was really a cunning little sneak. While everyone, from Dumbledore down, loved and trusted him, He despised them and secretly plotted their demise. I know, I know…You think I'm just some crazy death-eater or some such other sick excuse for a human, or maybe just some beast. Well, you're wrong. You're all wrong. I used to LOVE that bastard. He was the only reason I woke up in the morning. He was my friend, my fellow wizard, my leader, and my secret lover. He was all that and more, until I found out who, or rather what, He was. And when I found out, I still didn't care. It wasn't until He started killing that I decided to let out His secret. It wasn't until He hurt my family and my friends that I even cared. Yet, I waited and waited until thousands of people were dead until I told. Even then, it was only to save him. I still love Him. I always have. But He was never mine. He was never Ginny's either, though. And she was never His. It's complicated, I know, but perhaps if I told you the story from the beginning…yes, that may bring some light to the matter… 


	2. The Facade

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and characters, etc. belong to JK Rowling. I only own the plot and the narrator...you'll find out who she is later....BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

A/N: It took me forever to get a creative splurge....so try not to vomit on it, please? Also, any ideas, comments, etc. would be GREATLY appreciated....and thank to to all of my reviewers! Without you, there is no incentive to write....so reveiw please :)

The True Face of the Lion

The Facade

It all began fifty years ago. We were all still going to Hogwarts, and having a blast. It was our seventh year and Harry had already killed Voldemort. I don't know if that's what started it...the feel of blood pouring down his hands, knowing that he just ripped the life out of the darkest, and perhaps most powerful wizard in all of history save Albus Dumbledore...and himself...  
  
He sat there, so happy with his victory while the wizard world rejoiced. Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived! And the savior of the world, wizard and muggle alike! He was praised, put onto a golden pedestal...he was made even more powerful than he already was.  
  
Dumbledore put a blind eye onto the whole matter-so what if Harry just defeated Voldemort? It was a time to rejoice! Not a time to suspect anything of Harry of course...he was good...and it was, after all his ultimate destiny.  
  
I don't think anyone else noticed the glint of red in his eyes....a moment of pure evil came to Harry...the greed, anguish, and bloodlust coursed through his veins...He was no longer as we all knew him. A new Harry was born.  
  
That was also when Harry and Ginny first started dating. It was odd, for she had just gotten out of a relationship with Seamus...they had been dating ever since Harry's fifth year and were planning on getting married. No one wondered- why the sudden change of heart? They all assumed that it was just fate, rapping at their door yet again.  
  
Only I noticed this odd change....but perhaps that was only because I watched him all the time. I was obsessed; in love...I was driven wild by his heroism, his goodness, his purity, everything not to mention the fact that he was rather attractive...  
  
Hermione noticed too...I guess that smart-aleck loved him too...But at least he noticed her. To him- I wasn't even alive. I wasn't alive when it came to the other members of the school either. Not even the professors noticed! Why, I could forget to turn in a months worth of work and still get the highest grades in school next to Hermione. But I'm going off on a tangent here. This story is about Harry, not my pathetic life.  
  
Harry kept pretending though. No one saw it coming...it was too different, uncharacteristic of Harry...No one could stop it when he came. This was the wizard who killed Voldemort and who held a big chunk of Dumbledore's heart...as well as much of his blood...Harry and Dumbledore were both descendants of Godric Gryffindor. But I'm getting ahead of myself now...the story hasn't gotten to that point yet. Forgive me-its getting harder to tell this story as I age...  
  
The moment Harry graduated; he bought a castle and put up several spells to protect it. No one knew where it was, but no one cared-he came to visit them, not vise versa. All was well with Harry and he started living up to the expectations set for him. He became minister of magic and the wizarding world profited for a while.  
  
This façade was planned out solely for Ginny -the moment she graduated, he proposed and she couldn't refuse. He was after all, by all standards the most perfect man in the world...and she wasn't stupid enough to say no. Nor was she smart enough to look behind the book's cover.  
  
A month later, they got married on the front lawn of Hogwarts. Thousands attended the wedding and everyone had a good time. Harry was still keeping up the premise that he was good. Then came the honeymoon...  
  
Harry took Ginny "home" and for a day, he kept up the façade. Everything was set up perfectly the next day. That was the day that told all and changed the lives of thousands, maybe even millions forever.


End file.
